Last Night in Hillridge
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: A collection of songfics about the last night in town for the Lizzie McGuire characters before they go off to college. RATED R for sexual situations and profanity


Chapter 1: Here's To The Night  
  
Disclaimer: Eve6 owns the song, not me. I also don't own Lizzie McGuire and this is rated R for sexual situations(don't worry, no sex) Contains L/G  
  
It had been a good night for Lizzie McGuire. One night before she was leaving for college in Seattle, Washington., Her and her best guy friend, David "Gordo" Gordon, had just left Ethan Craft's Graduation Party, or as it was known to them, THE FINAL GOODBYE. They took Gordo's car, known as the Woody Wagon, up to Beacon Point, which was a favorite spot for them, it was where they would go up and look at the stars, along with their best friend Miranda Sanchez. Little did, either one know, were the feelings looming for each other in side. Nothing had ever been said about these unexplored emotions, until tonight. Gordo and Lizzie were outside on the roof of Gordo's car, when Gordo finally spoke the immortal words.  
  
"Lizzie..I have to tell you this, I love you, and I've been in love with you since 8th grade." began Gordo as a familiar tune lingered from his car radio.  
  
*So denied,*  
  
*So I lied,*  
  
*Are you the now or never kind?*  
  
"So, here we are, right now, and all you can say is that you love me?!" Lizzie exclaimed getting up from Gordo's Woody Wagon.  
  
"Well, yeah.." Gordo said "I know, I know you're leaving for college in Seattle tomorrow, and I knew I had to do this soon...  
  
"Yeah, but why didn't you ever tell me? You didn't know that I felt the same?" said Lizzie  
  
"Well...I was afraid.." Gordo replied  
  
*In a day and a day love*  
  
*I'm gonna be gone for good again*  
  
"So, here we are, right now, feelings acknowledged; twelve hours until we leave each other's arms again..what should we do?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Well, there is one thing" said Gordo  
  
*Are you willing to be had,*  
  
*Are you cool with just tonight?*  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
"We could, just have this one night. Sure it's not much, but it's all we got. Besides, who knows what will happen? Maybe we will cross paths again" said Gordo  
  
"So, you're saying that we should.." Lizzie began  
  
"It's all up to you" said Gordo "I was just thinking.."  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive*  
  
*Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
*Here's to goodbye*  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon had been best friends since they were in diapers. It was a known fact that throughout high school, Gordo; as his friends called him, had been in love with Lizzie. Lizzie had been dating around casually before realizing her own feelings the year before. Now, it was late August and they were outside, the night before Lizzie would be gone again.  
  
"So I'm guessing this is it, huh?" said Lizzie beginning to tear "I can't believe we missed the boat."  
  
"Lizzie, don't cry" said Gordo drying her eye "We still have here and now"  
  
*Put your name on the line*  
  
*Along with place and time*  
  
"What should we do?" asked Lizzie as she took Gordo's hand "I don't know what to do."  
  
"It's okay, we'll just begin the way we were" he said gently to her  
  
The two teenagers lied down on top of Gordo's car, where they were before looking at the stars. Gordo outstretched his arm to fit around Lizzie's shoulder and Lizzie put her head upon Gordo's chest. They stayed in that position for a while.  
  
*Wanna stay not to go,*  
  
*I wanna ditch the logical*  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
"Gordo, why can't we stay here? Just find a way to live here, not go to Seattle and not going to Kansas City..let's just stay here and be" said Lizzie  
  
"I wish we could, but life tends to not work out like that, but maybe by the holiday, we can meet again and be as we are now" said Gordo kissing her forehead gently  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive*  
  
*Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
*Here's to goodbye*  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
"Why must fate be so cruel to us?" asked Lizzie sadly to Gordo, tears beginning to stream out  
  
"I don't know, Lizzie, I just don't know" said Gordo  
  
"So, what's the count now before fate screws us over again?" asks Lizzie  
  
"Five hours, 46 minutes" said Gordo looking at his watch  
  
"Five hours, 46 minutes" trailed off Lizzie  
  
*All my time is frozen motion*  
  
*Can't I stay an hour or two or more*  
  
*Don't let me let you go*  
  
*Don't let me let you go*  
  
Soon enough, time seemed to stop after their countdown. Gordo looked at Lizzie and Lizzie gazed back. Soon enough, their eyes met in a locked glance of love, and heartache at the same time. The two, soon enough leaned closer together, until their lips met into a long passionate kiss. The kiss showed the emotion of the two. There was heartache, sadness, relief, love, there was almost like a paradox, the whole liplock.  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
"I've been waiting to do that for almost five years" said Gordo with a smile  
  
"Well, I'm glad it's off your chest" said Lizzie smiling "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive*  
  
*Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
*Here's to good bye*  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
"It's all in your hands, love" said Gordo seductively to Lizzie  
  
"Well.." Lizzie smirked as she slid off the Woody Wagon "There is ONE thing that I believe should be explored before we go away.."  
  
"What's that?" asked Gordo  
  
"Why don't you come here and we'll find out" said Lizzie beckoning Gordo into his backseat  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive*  
  
*Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
*Here's to good bye*  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
"Oooh.." Gordo said understanding his new love  
  
Lizzie grabbed Gordo by his shirt and pulled him into a warm and steamy kiss; soon enough, she opened the backseat's car door and climbed in pulling in her best friend. The car door shut, and by the time the morning sun broke, the final barrier within the Lizzie and Gordo relationship was shattered.  
  
THE END  
  
Like? Dislike? Are you bored? Wanna cookie? Reviewing is good for me soul!! =) Oh yeah and in the end, you can use your imagination!!  
  
Next Chapter: We've Got Tonight, a fic involving another last chance romance, but in a different state of mind 


End file.
